narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Naruto Uchiha
So...I'm assuming that this is an alternate universe? Where Naruto...somehow managed to be born in the Uchiha Clan, gain the Sharingan, have the Wood Release and etc? Honestly, I'd suggest changing this in its entirety. It honestly seems very...piled on and...totally unnecessary. Another Uchiha with these abilities would be fine, in my honest opinion. Also, adopted brother of Itachi and Sasuke...you're treading on very dangerous grounds in canon, given that Itachi and Sasuke had no place for an adoptive brother...perhaps besides Shisui. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 09:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) It is an alternate universe! It doesn't matter, even in AU it needs to make sense. And Ash is an admin, so you'd be wise to take his advise rather than saying "its AU, leave me alone" as we have standards here. Even Alternate Universes need to make sense, this just seems like the "Ultra Man" version of Naruto (que no one understanding the AU DC reference of Superman). Besides if he was adopted into the Uchiha Clan he wouldnt have their powers, as HE ISNT AN UCHIHA and hes NOT A SENJU so no Wood Release.--[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 11:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. Naruto didn't have the powers of an Uchiha nor did he have the Wood Release. Unless you completely change his identity, this would make no sense whatsoever. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) He got Shusui's Sharingan from Itachi because his own eye was injured trying to save him. As for Wood Release, he was experimented on by Orochimaru. He is basically a dumber version of Kakashi. And at least I'm trying to make an original Uchiha as a lot of what I see are Ryun Clones. Turning the main character into an Uchiha, which is the noobiest move of all noob moves, is probably the worst move you can make if your goal is to make an "original Uchiha". You know what I'd like to see? A real original Uchiha would be one that believes the Curse of Hatred is evil and that he or she wishes to purge other Uchiha of it. Something like that, something new and fresh. I mean, come on man, turning Naruto into an Uchiha is just lazy. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 13:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) First sign your post. Secondly, most Uchiha on the wikia arent Ryun clones, and this isnt being original,. as Sei said, a REALLY original Uchiha is one who doesn't follow the curse of Hatred. And as for the gaining Shisui's sharingan, not possible as Danzou stole one (which is a canon fact that none should ever rewrite) and he gave the other to Itachi to keep safe, not to give to a random ninja. As for the Orochimaru thing, he isnt Yamato so that is purely BS in my opinion, Orochimaru would sooner rip Kurama out of him for his own gain than experiment on him to give him more powers.--[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 13:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC)